


stars fading but I linger on

by itwascrabpeople



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Eloping, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Oral Sex, Romantic Fluff, Running Away, Secret Marriage, Sex, Virginity, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwascrabpeople/pseuds/itwascrabpeople
Summary: How can you have a secret Vegas wedding and not get married by Elvis? [Or, Betty and Jughead eloped and this is their wedding night]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm semi-ready to get some flack for this. Please remember that this is fan fiction and these are fictional characters. *hides* ♥

“ _Please_ don't drop me,” Betty says, giggling and tightening her arms about Jughead’s neck when his grip loosens. Her laughter echos down the empty hall. “Jug!”

“You,” he huffs out, taking a wobbly step, “have no… _faith_!”

“Oh my God.” She hides her smile against his shoulder. Peeks down the hotel corridor.

“We're almost… there…” Jughead is bracing the door open with his shoulder, taking another careful step.

Betty sighs. “I _told_ you you should've let me do it.”

“Betty, I… am a _man_ ,” Jughead says, laughing when she lightly smacks him on the back of the head. “And... Archie bet me fifty bucks… that I couldn't do it.”

“I knew it!” Betty exclaims, her body jerking in Jughead’s arms, the sudden movement is enough to topple them over the threshold. They fall, though Betty notices how Jughead tried to angle it so she wouldn’t hit the ground as hard.

He’s  practically panting as he says, “We made it inside, this totally counts,” he points at Betty. “You tell Arch I got you through the door and _nothing else_.”

Betty laughs, turns her head to look at Jughead. Her _husband,_ she thinks giddily _. "_ Why, you're a _hustler_ , Mr. Jones.”

Jughead looks at her, smiling slyly. “Yes, and I'm afraid you're stuck with me, _Mrs_. Jones.”

 

*

“Wait, wait…” Jughead says between kisses, and Betty leans back to look down at him. He smiles at her, that smile that makes her feel like they’re sharing a secret, like she’s the only one he’s ever truly smiled at. “My arm was falling asleep,” he tells her, gesturing to where Betty is leaning her elbow on his forearm..

“ _Oh_ , oh gosh I’m sorry,” she says, immediately moving her arm off.

Jughead shakes his head and pulls her back into the kiss, his thumb caressing just under her ear, knowing how it makes her melt.

It’s crazy and amazing - it’s everything Betty wants, and the idea wasn’t even theirs, but Veronica’s. _“Secretly eloping? You_ **_have_ ** _to go to Vegas, I can have the chopper ready by five."_ Though getting married by an Elvis impersonator was all Kevin. _“How can you have a secret Vegas wedding and_ **_not_ ** _get married by_ **_Elvis_** _?”_

Everything fell together like that, no mystery, no parents, no _Riverdale_. Just them and their friends, and Cheryl - who invited herself, and Betty _still_ doesn’t know how she found out about it.

“Earth to Betts,” Jughead says, tapping her on the forehead, “you’re thinking too loud, it’s kinda ruining the romantic vibe I was going for here.”

Betty blinks. “Oh! Sorry,” she smiles then, sitting back on his legs and patting his chest lightly. “Can the romantic vibe be restored?”

“Hmm,” Jughead rubs his chin, then tucks his arms behind his head. “Well I already took _my_ shirt off, so... it might be fair if you take off yours?”

“Juggie,” Betty laughs nervously. Her face feels warm and it’s so silly. Jughead’s her _husband,_ hell Jughead is… _Jughead_. But with the way he’s looking at her, knowing what tonight means, she can’t help but feel a little overwhelmed at taking the next step.

“Hey,” he says, gently touching her cheek. “Betty, it’s okay. We don’t have to do anything.”

She smiles lovingly at him, tilting her head more into his hand. “But I want to,” she tells him, then shakes her head to clear her mind. “I’m just… overthinking it, I really do want this.”

“Can I do something?” At her nod, he leans up and captures her lips in a kiss, one hand playing with the hair at the nape of her neck, and the other at her waist. She falls more against him, her heart pattering softer than before as Jughead gently rolls them so that he’s lying atop of her.

She can feel him now, all of him. Betty leans into it, her hands resting on his chest. A stray thumb brushes against his nipple and Jughead’s breath shudders, his hips moving away, then pushing against her slowly, like the added feeling of his arousal might be too much.

“ _Betty_ ,” he breathes, and she doesn’t know how she was ever scared of this.

His hands slides under her dress, not a wedding gown by any means, but a white designer dress of Cheryl’s that she borrowed her to wear. It’s lacey with an embroidered collar, and probably _ridiculously_ over-priced - but it made Jughead beam at her as she walked down the aisle, which makes it absolutely perfect.

Now, as Jughead’s fingers trail up the side of her hip, she can’t help but imagine him ripping it off her.  The thought  alone makes her go red, and she breaks away from his lips, sighing. But Jughead instead starts kissing at her collarbone, his fingers feel hot against her skin.

“I've wanted this,” he says, voice low, “I mean, I can't even believe…”

“Me too,” Betty says, knowing he's talking about more than what they're doing. The past week feels like a dream. Everything had happened so suddenly, yet it feels like forever ago at the same time.

Things had gotten so bad with her parents, to the point Betty couldn’t even leave the house anymore, couldn’t see her friends or anyone. They’d taken her out of school and barred her windows and _Jughead_ \- when Betty thinks of the awful things her mother said to him it makes her want to cry. Because she knows that a part of him believes it, believes he’s worthless and bad. It was awful.

She asked him to marry her one night when he came to her window, grasped his fingers through the bars when he nearly fell off the ladder. Archie was a big help with the plan, he had his dad distract her parents long enough so that she could find the new keys and unlock the backdoor. It’s been a whirlwind since.

“Hey, I love you,” he says, pulling back to look at her. She cups his cheek, and he turns to press a kiss to her palm, she sighs.

“Ditto.” She grins when Jughead raises his eyebrow at her, amused.

“Are you making a _Ghost_ reference?” He asks, smiling delightedly, “ _God_ , I so love you. Think I loved you since the first time you made me a burger.”

He goes back to kissing her neck, biting playfully at her to make her laugh, fingers skimming over her ribs and up until they reach her breast. Betty lets out a light gasp.

“Maybe even before that...”

She shushes him with her lips, slides her hand down his back, trying to urge him closer, one leg wrapping around his hip - but Jughead pulls away.

“I want to do something,” he tells her, sitting back and moving further down the bed. His hand slides over her thigh, and he smiles for a moment at the scar on her knee - one she got from rollerskating when they were kids. 

He looks up at her, and Betty feels like her heart’s in her throat, feels her face flush when he pulls her bare leg over his shoulder, bunching her dress at her waist.

“You are so beautiful,” he says, watching her, then places a soft kiss to the inside of her thigh just above her wedding garter. Betty feels warm, feels heat centered between her legs like she never has before - never let herself. Then Jughead’s mouth moves closer, and she pushes up minutely, like she can’t help it. Betty almost forgets to breathe when she feels his breath on her there, so close.

"Juggie,” she breathes, and her voice is different, strained.

Jughead's eyes are closed, his black hair is messy and longer than usual. For a second Betty finds herself wishing that he was wearing his crown. It feels like time breaks right before he leans in, putting his mouth on her, pressing his lips against her there, _there_. Time doesn’t break but Betty does; she shatters.

His tongue pushes against her, rubbing her through the cotton of her underwear, hot and wet. Like a kiss. Betty doesn’t remember grabbing his hand, her other splayed over the back of his neck as he does this to her. Makes her shut her eyes and _feel_.

“Oh, Juggie,” she says reverently, and her fingers tangle in his dark hair.

He stops for a moment, breathing heavily. “It doesn’t feel real,” he says, tracing the line of her underwear with his fingers before slowly dragging them down, leaving her half-exposed. He looks up at her with dark eyes and shiny lips. “You've got _no_ idea what you look like, what you…” he trails off, closing his eyes as he ducks his head again, this time with no cloth between his mouth and her skin.

“Oh... God, _oh_ , oh,” she gasps, keening as he licks at the sensitive nub between her folds. His hands are holding her legs open, thumbs digging under her knees as he pushes them further apart. Betty wants to cover her face, she’s practically burning.

“Do you like it?” He asks earnestly, her hips buck up at the loss of his mouth.

Betty looks at him, bewildered. She feels _wrecked_. “Do I...? Juggie, _c’mere_.” She drags him up, grasping at his arms and kissing him fully, tasting herself on his tongue. She reaches for his pants, then has a thought and pushes at him to sit up. “Wait, can you unzip me? Cheryl will _kill_ me if I ruin this dress.”

"Mmm," he hums, and Betty's eyes are drawn to his lips, she blushes. "That's kinda making me wanna ruin it _more_ , but okay." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head and just needed to write it out, so sorry if it feels a little rushed!
> 
> [Betty's dress ](https://www.farfetch.com/au/shopping/women/valentino-embroidered-collar-lace-dress-item-11497667.aspx?storeid=9359&from=listing&tglmdl=1&ffref=lp_pic_57_4_)  
> [Betty's garter](https://www.etsy.com/uk/listing/261625820/blush-pink-sale-crystal-pearl-wedding?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=wedding%20garter&ref=sc_gallery_1&plkey=82100df03bbc0f533ca6f2d402b1531cb3b69b3f:261625820)  
> Title is from [Dream A Little Dream Of Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4T3tMkjRig) as performed by Cass Elliot


End file.
